Electric Errors A 1D and Hunger Games story
by Phoebe Twain
Summary: What if One Direction was actually in Panem? District 5, to be exact. They do a little bit of music in the District, but Niall is usually left out because he is not considered cute. Luna Twain is a resident and a 'freak.' She's part of the 'Electric Incident.' She is always caught looking at Niall. But what happens when they are Reaped...? Rated T for violence.


I walked next to Lightning and Yana; listening to Yana jabber about Dr. Jaddet's cooking. Dr. Jaddet has terrible cooking and Yana lives next to her, so she always has to smell the burning food. Not that I care; I know Lightning and Yana are only my friends because they want to get the scoop on my history…

"How can she buy food and then burn it?! My family is _SO_ careful with our food. It's the difference between life and death!" Yana whispered harshly. We whisper because it's not really safe to talk too loud around the Peacekeepers- they think when we talk it means we are stuffing our brains with unnecessary information, which will get you whipped.

I rolled my eyes. "She's a very important doctor. She gets lots of money; so I think she can afford to burn her meals." I argued quietly. Silver cracked a smile. "Yeah, Yana, maybe Dr. Jaddet likes burnt food." Silver purred teasingly. Yana shrugged.

We reached the large busy school. It's a bit suspicious, since District 5 isn't a very wealthy place. But it's important for us to learn a lot so we may serve the Capitol. Yep, we got to stuff our brains quickly so we can start working. I'm only 15 and I've taken up a job with Prof. Fitzgard.

I have worked with Prof. Fitzgard for about 3 years now. My mom really always has encouraged me since a young age to be in tests and make my own experiments. So, I have been used as a test subject ever since I was 4. I can still remember the day they went too far. That terrible day I was used with electricity. I was only 7.

It went like this:

My mother woke me early that morning- though I don't know why. She said I would be tested again. She said it with a big smile on her face. I nodded, keeping quiet because I knew if I complained I would get hit.

It wasn't a big deal; going to be used as a test subject. It happened to me all the time. Some experiments were easy- like smiling with a chunk of metal in your mouth. Some were slightly complicated- like running around the room with venomous snakes in your pants. (Thanks goodness the repellent worked!)

I took my mother's hand as we walked out. She had put dirty little ribbons in my gold hair for the occasion. We are not the wealthiest family, but we get by because I belong to one of the few mothers who want to send their child in to every experiment they see.

The walk was short to the office. My stomach was grumbling, but if my mother knew, she didn't care. Figures, she'd rather show off me as a little puppet that will do anything for science and stuff. I didn't really care. The tests get my mother and me food on the table.

Prof. Madge greeted me with a fake smile. "This way, sweetie." She chided, holding out her hand. I took her cold hand and she took me to the test room. This time the blank white room just had two tables with 1 wire cage on each one.

Prof. Madge picked me up by the arm pits and placed me inside one of the cages. The wire was un-comfy on my legs. I squirmed a bit until if felt 'comfortable.'

I looked at the other cage and saw it was empty still. I wondered why it was out.

I caught snippets of what my mother and Prof. Madge were talking about. "We wanted a boy just to see if gender does anything to it. Don't worry, that doesn't dent in to your pay at all. You still get the fifty dollars.

"Now, Jane, the test will be seeing if Rihnquill Stone can possibly stop electricity from harming someone. We chose Rihnquill Stone because of its experiences with electricity. Don't worry, if things go as planned, your child will be unharmed." Prof. Madge then walked over to me and handed me a stone stick. "Hold on to this, sweetie. Real tight, sweetie."

I did as she said, gripping the rough stone hard, feeling queasy. I felt some sort of nervous tension in the air. Maybe this was going to end badly.

My stomach felt fluttery and empty. I still wish I had food…Why would my mother care, anyway? No, she wouldn't. I can tell this test is important. It's more important than food.

After tucking my short gold hair behind my ear, I heard Prof. Madge say, "Okay, it's time." My mother left and I was left in the room with Prof. Madge.

Prof. Madge pressed a button and I heard a loud mechanical noise. I leaned back; surprised as blue electricity flickered across the wire bars. I glanced at the other cage and was startled to see a little boy in it. He had shockingly white blonde hair and bright blue eyes- he looked about my age. He looked at me, clearly frightened. I turned my head away and felt something jolt me straight up.

My eyes widened and I gripped the stone harder than ever, a cold sweat starting to cover me. I yanked back as some blue electricity shot out at me. Prof. Madge was smiling that so-far-so-good smile. I want to get out!

I felt like I was going to panic. The sparks were shooting everywhere now- up and down the wire cage and back at me. Then something strange happened. The electricity all shot out and in to the stone. The electricity crept under my skin. I shuddered and screamed. I heard another voice screaming too. I turned my head and saw the little boy screaming. His screams were pained and terrible.

I felt myself screaming too. The spiky electricity was stabbing me all over. Everywhere was being shocked and stabbed.

Then my eyes rolled to the back of my head and everything was dark.

I woke up in the cage, feeling strange. I felt...different. I swallowed juicy spit down my dry throat and looked towards the other cage.

It was empty.

After that, Prof. Madge explained to me that it all back fired. Instead of it going away, it was attracted to the stone. Since I was holding the stone, it all was attracted to me. She said the electricity is inside me. It lives inside me and they can't figure how to get it out. They don't want it to harm me; so she said I will have to get a shot every 2 days of liquid Rihnquill stone.

I didn't get it all; I was only 7. I remember walking out of the office and getting the strangest looks from people. I heard whispers of, 'The electric incident.' And, 'Stay away.' I felt like an alien. I just gripped my mother's hand and walked away from their whispers.

I shuddered at the memory. The 'Electric Incident' is the second most known incident. The most known is so known by the people, is only called, 'The Incident.' I don't want to go in to detail about The Incident. It's an ugly mess and I know the girl who was the test subject in it.

The girl is my cousin- Fire Twain. Fire doesn't stay at her parent's house a lot because they are afraid of her and ashamed. Fire is my age, and the winner of the 70th Hunger Games. You would think now we are living in some fancy house and respected by all citizens. Well, you're wrong. Fire burnt down the house in a mad rage and the food and money was burnt in the process. She's one of those Victors that the world forgot. She refuses to talk about it.

People call her crazy. That bounces back on me- but it's not like people weren't already staying away from me. I had no friends until last year, Lightning and Yana kinda adopted me after a little- erm, I won't go in to detail. Besides, I suspect that they only hang around me to get the juicy details.

Fire is a questionable girl. She has short silky brown hair and deep dark brown eyes; she looks cute and innocent- someone you would least expect to do some mad. Fire stays silent after The Incident. She has a tortured mind, I can tell without looking at her scar covered body.

I mostly leave Fire alone. We've never really bonded that much. Fire and I have only had 3 years to get to know each other- and in that time, we've had about 2 conversations. Not like a have a very close family, anyway; my father died in a chemical inhalation, my grandparents are dead from age, my uncles and aunts act like they're not related to me, my mother acts like she loves me- but I know I'm just there to make her popular with the District, and Fire, well you know about her.

Silver, Yana, and I walked in to the school, notebooks and papers held tight. As I walked down the blank halls, I got strange glances and people swerved obnoxiously to get away from me.

Now, the school doesn't have popular people or people just known because of who they are- there is just the regular people; and me and Fire. Still, it was surprising when Ben Greenwood suddenly cornered me.

He got this dare-devil look on his face and he grabbed my shoulder with one hand. "Hey, electric girl." He snarled. I didn't like the way his hand rested on my shoulder. I eyed him coldly with my hazel eyes. "Yes?" I asked. Ben gripped my shoulder so hard it hurt. "You think you can just hang around here?" He hissed. I swallowed. "Yeah, this is the only school in the District." I replied shallowly.

Ben laughed and then smacked me hard against the face. Just as I reflected on the pain I felt; he yelped and jumped back. He looked, shocked, at his hand. Then he looked up at me. "You're not allowed to go to the school like that, electric girl. You can harm students." He snarled.

Yana, always coming at the right moment, whispered, "Did you take your injections?" She whispered. I jolted my head around to look at her. "How'd you know I take injections?" I hissed. Yana shrugged. "I figured out you'd have to take some kind of injection to keep it in." She said, as if it made all logical sense.

I took a deep breath and tried not to panic. I can't just skip school to get my injections- I would be lashed 30 times. _Maybe it will go right. _I thought hopefully. _As long as I don't do anything crazy, like randomly let out my anger on anyone…_

As I walked down the clean, blank, halls, I felt this funny feeling in my stomach. I giggled because it tickled. Some people stared at me like I was crazy. I could stop giggling because it tickled so badly. I leaned over, giggling like a little girl. I now had everyone's attention.

After a short giggle, suddenly the tickling hurt. I grabbed my stomach in pain as I felt things stabbing my insides. I let out a small shriek and sank to my knees in pain as it kept stabbing me. I could sense people backing away as things poked my hard. I breathed deeply and squeezed my eyes shut in pain.

A tiny tear struggled out. _Oh my god, oh my god._ I thought painfully. I took shuddering breaths. My hands were getting slick with cold sweat, so they slid sickly down my rough shirt. My long gold hair was not helping; it was in front of my face and not supporting my needs of comfort.

I opened my eyes and grunted in pain as they stabbed me; running up my body. I let out a small shriek and tried to think. _I need…I need- ow….I need Rihnquill…How do I…How do I get- ow…Get Rihnquill? _I took my hands from my stomach and placed them on the cold floor, so I was in a crawl position.

With a jab at my stomach, I threw up my very small breakfast all over the hall floor. I heard groans and, 'ews.' I was shaking so I felt as if my arms were about to give in and I'd be lying on my face in a puddle of puke. I took a deep breath, blowing some of my 'helpful' hair on the release.

"Professor Kane! Luna is throwing up everywhere!" Someone yelled obnoxiously. I shuddered and grabbed my stabbed stomach with one hand. I could feel it crawling in to my throat. I retched again, so hard it bounced off the floor once when it hit. There were more groans and sounds that are caused of unpleasant sights.

A rough hand was laid on my shoulder. That really annoyed me, because I was in the worst mood to be touched. I kept my gaze on the floor, but managed to shove the hand away. There was a male sounding gasp and the hand instantly fell from my shoulder. I knew they must have been given a small electrocution.

"Stay away." I growled. Then I realized I need someone to _not _stay away because I _need _some Rihnquill.

"Rihnquill." I muttered to the ground. I looked up at Professor Kane with pleading eyes. The pain is _killing_me; literally.

"I…I need Rihnquill." I begged, looking into Professor Kane's stony face. Without a word, Professor Kane spun around and walked briskly away.

Before he could come back- I blacked out.

Hell seemed to greet me as I was passed out. I'm not a religious person- no one in Panem is. It's pretty hard to believe there is a loving God in this hell hole. So don't take my words too seriously when I refer to God or Hell.

I woke on a boulder. I groaned and looked around. I was laid on a boulder in the back grounds of the school. The back grounds are pretty big with blooming peach trees and red Japanese maples. I know it seemes weird; but the tree's are just for a science projects. It's a pleasant place that I usually hang around.

Usually Niall is sitting a few feet away on the other boulder. Niall is a quiet boy. He's does music with his 'friends',' Louis, Harry, Liam, and Zayn. But I know that Louis, Harry, Liam, and Zayn don't care about Niall. I usually find them searching for a way to get rid of him. The purpose of this is because Niall's unpopular. They look bad when they hang around him. They look bad with the _girls. _

I've done some 'accidental' spying on Louis before. He went in to some girl's home and when she wasn't looking, he grabbed cans of food and stuffed them in his pockets. They don't like Niall because they think he will waste food. They're thieves; but I'm not one to go and jabber about someone else. Besides, no one would believe me.

I've never got to know Niall. I've never said anything to him _ever. _The most we know about each other is from the glances we give. Every once in a while I'll catch him glancing and every once in a while he'll catch me glancing.

Niall has white blonde hair- but I've heard it isn't naturally like that, it got permanently dyed that color in a chemical accident. He has sad blue eyes and always seems to shuffle around. He's one of the few people in the District who don't care about learning.  
One time I was walking to my shack of a house, when I looked down an ally and saw him poking around the trash cans. He's unusually skinny- which makes me suspect he's going hungry. The other day I risked slipping a jar of precious jelly in to his bag. I had darted off after that- feeling stupid for caring.

I looked over to see if he was there, and I found myself looking in to those blue eyes.

Those unbelievably sad blue eyes.


End file.
